Why?
by xxTinaSparrow
Summary: Amy's coffin... the words repeated themselves in my head. Two words that I didn't think would ever be placed beside each other. Two words that should never be placed together. Amy didn't deserve to suffer. She didn't need to leave... SonAmy one-shot.


_**Why?**_

"Sonic, there you are!"

I rubbed my eyes, not appreciating the brightness of the kitchen. I sat down on a stool before looking up at the two-tailed fox. "What time is it?" I was tired. I felt like I had been sleeping for years.

"Too late!" he almost yelled.

I raised an eyebrow, "what are you talking about?"

Tails slammed down a newspaper on the table in front of me. "What happened?"

I looked at the paper, not seeing anything of any interest, until a certain headline caught my eye.

**X**

I paced along the front room, unable to go in the room where I needed to be. What if what the newspaper said was true? What if... No, it couldn't be. It just couldn't be.

I clenched my hands into fists. I didn't want to know if it was true... but I had to know if it wasn't.

I took a step forward, but stopped. I couldn't move. I didn't know what I would do if it was true.

It couldn't be. It would never happen. They had to have gotten the wrong name. They just had to have made a mistake. Maybe it was just a sick joke.

Slowly, I managed to take another step forward. And another, and another. Eventually I was in front of the big double doors. _It's not true_, I told myself. I slowly swung one of the doors open and stepped into the room. To my right was a coffin in the centre of the wall.

I closed my eyes, preparing myself. _It's not true_, I repeated in my head. I slowly opened my eyes and approached the open coffin.

My eyes widened with horror as I saw to once familiar pink hedgehog. She was so... lifeless. I wiped my eyes, trying to get rid of the tears, though it didn't do any good. The tears kept streaming out of my eyes.

She didn't look like the Amy I knew. She looked like she was suffering before she...

I fell to my knees, not wanting to finish the thought. I couldn't. She wasn't... She couldn't be...

I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder. I didn't bother looking to see who it was. I didn't care. What difference would it make? It wasn't Amy!

"She's not gone," I whispered to whomever was behind me.

"I'm sorry, Sonic," Tails' voice said, sympathetically.

**X**

I walked in the church trying not to let everyone see how upset I was. I had been up all night; I couldn't sleep. I was actually crying all night. Who would have thought, me, Sonic the hedgehog, would be crying all night? I wasn't going to break down in front of so many people, not now.

As I walked through the doors, every set of eyes were on me. I kept my eyes on the temporarily opened coffin. I walked right up to where Amy lay, and looked at her. She was... at peace; out of whatever misery she was in

"Why?" I whispered to the body which was once held a beautiful soul. She was always so cheerful and full of life. She wasn't the sort of person who could go off and end her own life. No matter what happened, she always made a way through it. She was always such a positive person.

I had so many questions... so many unanswered questions, that would _never_ get answers.

Why... Why did she have to leave? What was going so wrong in her life that she had to have such an immediate escape? Why didn't she talk to me? Was there anything I could have said or done? Who caused this? ... _Why?_

I carefully picked up one of her hands and held it. She was so... pale and cold. "Why?" I whispered, again. I almost had hopes that she would wake up, and this would all be over, or _I_ would wake up from this nightmare.

"Sonic?" a quiet female voice asked.

I turned around, letting go of Amy's hand, to see who was talking to me. In front of me stood Amy's old best friend... Cream. I said nothing, not trusting my voice to say anymore more than a whisper.

"Do yo-" she began, but cut herself off. "I'm sorry," she threw her arms around me, slightly sobbing into my chest.

I let out a very unsteady sigh, and put my arm around her, comforting her, though I wasn't sure she deserved it.

Several months ago Cream abandoned Amy. Amy always put her first, even over me, but Cream put Amy last. She got tired of giving Amy any time at all, so she just shut her out. Amy was devastated. She wouldn't stop apologizing for giving Cream more time than she did me. Still to this day, I cannot believe Cream would do that to Amy. I couldn't believe anyone could. Amy was just too sweet... too loving. Too perfect.

I took my arm back, and stepped away from the rabbit. She looked at me with sad eyes. I shook my head, and walked away.

I didn't feel like talking to anyone, or leaving the church, so I sat down on the steps a few feet away from Amy's coffin.

_Amy's coffin_, the words repeated themselves in my head. Two words that I didn't think would ever be placed beside each other. Two words that should never be placed together. Amy didn't deserve to suffer. She didn't need to leave...

Once Cream had left Amy alone, I shot back up and walked over to her coffin. I shook my head. Coffin. Amy's coffin. Her bed where she would lay for... _eternity_.

The damn priest walked in, and everyone began sitting down. I sighed, and took my seat, as well.

**X**

I stared at the closed to coffin which had already been set into a hole in the graveyard. I stood and watched as the hold was getting covered.

Minutes passed, and finally the people were finished burying Amy. When they left, I stood at the end of the loose dirt, not wanting to disturb the earth where she lay.

She was really gone... buried in the ground beneath me. Her new home, forever.

"Why?" I asked again. "Why..." I had so many questions, but only one I needed answered: _why_? I could only wish there was some way Amy could answer me. I couldn't stand not knowing why she left... what was going on?

"_I think it's best you leave," I said coldly._

"_I... I'm sorry, Sonic," Amy said, sadly. I could hear how sorry she was in her voice, but I didn't care. I was too angry with her._

_I broke our gaze, turning away, unable to even look at her._

"_I-I... I didn't mean for this to happen. I truly am sorry. I hope you can forgive me, someday. I'll always love you.."_

_I heard something which sounded to be a door closing. I turned around to was alone; Amy had left. I sighed and sat down on my bed. Why was everything so complicated?_

I fell to my knees. It was me. I made her... I caused this. I pushed her away... so far away, it led to... this.

"Sonic, there you are!" a voice said.

I sighed. I didn't want anyone around me, not unless it was Amy.

"Here," a piece of folded up paper was dropped in front of me. I looked up to see Rouge. "It's her suicide note."

I looked back down to the paper which laid in front of me. "Thanks," I mumbled.

"No problem," she said before leaving me alone, again.

I stared at the paper, not bold enough to read it.

"You know," I said to the pile of dirt in front of me, "I don't even remember what we were arguing about. It better have been important."

I snorted, "like anything could ever be important enough to lead up to _this_."

I shook my head, sighing. "I wish we never had that stupid fight. I should have never told you to leave. It wasn't important enough to remember. Why did you have to leave? I'm so sorry, Amy..."

I growled and stood up. "Sorry," I spat, making it sound like such a worthless word. "Sorry won't bring you back," I yelled. "Sorry won't fix this!"

I took in a deep breath, trying to calm myself. I sat back down, staring at the dirt in front of me, where Amy lay. "The last thing you told me was that you'll always love me," I whispered. "The last thing I told you was to leave." I closed my eyes, allowing several tears to stream down my face. "I'll never get to change that. I can never make it better. I'll never be able to make you happy...

I picked up the paper, unfolding it. Amy had written to several people, I didn't bother reading it. I read only what was addressed to me.

_Sonic... It's certainly not your fault. It wasn't anyone's, it was all my doing. My choice. I was in a place that was so dark, I couldn't see the light. I'm sorry for what happened, I really am, and I'm sorry for being selfish. Please forgive me. I know I don't deserve it with everything I've done to you... but at least do it for yourself? If you're bothered by this, I mean._

_I really should thank you for making my time here very special. I'll never know anyone quite as amazing, caring or perfect as you. So, thank you. I hope you'll find a way to be happy without me._

_The last time I saw you I told you I would always love you. That still stands. I'll never stop loving you, Sonic. I'm so sorry._

_Love always, Amy._

There were several stains on the paper... from Amy's tears. Countless of my own were falling to the ground.

It wasn't my fault. That was a lie. Amy had to have written that knowing I was going to think it was my fault. She had to be trying to make me feel better... She was that sort of person.

She always seemed so happy... even her eyes were happy. How could everything go so wrong in just a few days?

... It was my fault.

"I let you down. I'm sorry, Amy. You have no reason to apologize, none at all. It's all my fault. Everything. I... I let you down, in the worst way. I'm so sorry," I put my head in my hands, starting to sob uncontrollably.

She was gone... she was really gone, and there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it.

I tucked Amy's note into my pocket, and wiped my eyes with my sleeve. "I love you, Ames. I always will. I'll never find a way to be happy without you. That's impossible." I stood up, not taking my eyes off of the dirt.

She was really gone. Forever. Period.

**X** ~ Three Years Later ~ **X**

_Three years_, I thought to myself.

Amy should be twenty, but time had stopped for her. She would always be seventeen; I'd always think of her as a seventeen year old. The happy, cheerful seventeen year old I knew. The one I loved...

"Sonic, hello? Are you in?"

My head snapped up at the sound of my name. "What?" I asked the two tailed fox.

"The party tonight, you coming?"

I shook my head, "I have other plans."

"What could be better than a party at Rouge's?"

I sent him a death glare. As if he didn't know. "A million things. Specifically, Amy." I got up from the table and headed for the front door.

Tails sighed, "I don't get why you still go see her all the time. It's a waste of your time; talking to grass. Everyone else has stopped going there. It's taking over your life, you need to move on, Sonic."

I froze. I was _not_ wasting my time, Amy is welcome to take my life and I was _not_ going to move on. "I had everything I cared about taken away from me," I spoke slowly, "for that, I hate _everything_, including life it's self."

"What happened to you? You never used to be like this. You were the coolest, happiest guy I knew! Now you're just... Well, you're an ass!"

"Somehow I disappeared from Earth, and ended up in hell. Amy is gone. I will _never_ see her again. _Ever_. That's when it all started. Do you know how painful it is to see two people falling all over each other, everywhere I go? It's like I'm stuck in the middle of Romeo and fucking Juliet. Everywhere I go there are couples in love. I'll never be able to love again. _My_ love is buried in the ground. Only _after_ you experience this hell hole I'm stuck in, can you judge me for my behaviour, and understand why I see Amy all the time. Until then you don't even know the meaning of pain." I would never be happy. Not unless I was with Amy.

"Sonic, she's dead! She -"

"And I can't wait to die," I interrupted him, "so I can go to heaven and see her beautiful face again. I'll never stop visiting her."

"You don't go to heaven if you kill yourself," he mumbled.

"_What_ did you just say?" I growled. I could feel my anger boiling inside of me, waiting to come raging out.

"Nothing, I -"

I jumped towards him, ready to send him to his own death bed.

**X**

I walked into a flower shop, searching for the perfect flowers.

"Hello, may I help you?" a voice asked.

"I'm looking for the perfect flowers," I said, although nobody would be of any help. They wouldn't ever know what the perfect flower was. I didn't even know.

"Is there a certain type I can help you find?"

I shook my head, "I won't know what's perfect until I see it."

The floweriest suddenly stepped in my line of view, smiling. "I can help you find something perfect," she said flirtatiously.

I sighed. I hated when this happened. If Amy were here, she'd be all over the situation. Trying to ignore the floweriest, I continued my search.

"We have a very wide variety of flowers... Maybe you'd like to come to the counter so we can look over some photos?"

"Look," I began, about to object, when suddenly she threw her arms around me. Her face was just inches away from mine.

I held my breath. "Get off me," I said through my gritted teeth.

"We both know you don't want that," she grinned.

"Get your hands _off_ me," I said, again.

"Why's a guy like you in a flower shop filled with such pretty flowers, anyway?"

"They're for my girlfriend."

"What'd she do to deserve flowers from such a man?"

"It's her birthday," I narrowed my eyes.

"Oh, shame. Maybe I'll have to steal you from her. Happy birthday."

I growled, and forcefully shoved her off me. Something suddenly caught my eye. I turned my head to see pink roses. They were beautiful... they were almost the same pink that _she_ once was. I walked up to the roses and grabbed a bundle. I walked back over to the desperate floweriest and handed her the roses.

"You gonna take your girl out somewhere nice?" she asked, with a smug smile.

"No. I'm not. I wish I could."

"Got into a fight?" she asked rather hopeful.

I shook my head, "no. She died three years ago."

The girl's eyes widened, her mouth fell ajar. She looked at me like I was nothing other than insane. I probably was.

"I'll be damned," she mumbled, taking the flowers. She walked over to the cash register, not saying another word.

I gave her the money and turned my heel to walk away. I stopped, and looked back at her. "You know," I told the still shocked woman, "no one will be interested in you if you just throw yourselves at them. _Especially_ when they're taken."

**X**

I walked into the graveyard, and headed straight to Amy laid. I set the roses on her grave, and sat down a few feet away, still not wanting to disturb the earth where she lay. "Happy birthday, Ames," I said with a smile on my face.

**A/N: This was just a random idea I got by listening to "Why" by the Rascal Flatts and "Lucy" by Skillet. {:**

**I hope you guys liked it! **

**Review?[:**


End file.
